User talk:Berserkchart486
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Berserkchart486! Thanks for your edit to the Michael Wells page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 02:10, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:36, February 4, 2015 (UTC) It's eight :P That's always been the rule, I just forgot that it was 'seven to eight' instead of 'seven' for a bit lol. Also, I'd put a bit of a limit on that- how about they can't learn any Slayer Magic, and only one Lost Magic? Otherwise, well yeah, it'd be pretty overpowered. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:25, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I'm not the head admin lol. There's no head admin per-se, we're all equal. And yes I know who you are lol,, we've talked a few times. Anyway, you're still able to participate (you actually are a user, anyone who contributes here, even minor, is one), but for your character to remain a Wizard Saint, you'll have to contribute frequently, because any inactive user past six months has their saint removed. I don't know the exact details of your bet, but unless you do that I suppose Dazz could not contribute on NF when that expires lol, maybe you guys worked something out, I dunno. But yes, anyone can contribute to the Wizard Saint thing, as long as they're not A) Banned (duh), or B) Anon. Anyway, I hope you have fun creating your character. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:41, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Also, to get you started, the best infobox is Infobox:Ten Tails Character. You can put custom colours in it and everything. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:12, April 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: One Piece Hell yeah, Crocodile versus Luffy is one of my all time favorite fights in anime/manga history. The fact that the main character gets his ass handed to him two straight times before barely emerging victorious the third time is just great. I'm a little past the time skip at the moment myself, and things only keep getting better. [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 01:34, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Well, Ankhseram Black Magic is banned, but you can use Death Magic (which is basically the same thing without the insta-kill and no connection to Amsterdamwhatshisface- it was what we called it before we learnt of its side-effects and origins); basically, all versions of Ankhseram Black Magic are Death Magic on the fanon; you can still call it the former. It's banned because it only could be granted by Anksheram and we don't know any specific conditions besides "use Law incompletely" or "tamper with life and death"; the former is banned for obvious reasons and the latter cuz it's vague. Alternatively, if you just like the whole 'cursed by god to get this magic and its drawbacks' idea, since we now allow gods since last time you edited last I checked, you can make your own god and apply your own idea of how they got the magic to that. If you want to make your own god, all you need to do is explain the god's background and how they were summoned to Earth Land; you need 500 edits, a month of editing (not consistently, all you need to do is have been here for a month, don't worry), and one complete character of a reasonable quality to achieve permission to create a god. Most of all, there will be no real world deities on the fanon. All you need to do is ask me. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:47, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, Serk! Anyway, the whole concept is really interesting. But really as a dog-owner it's a bit depressing, probably the first time I've agreed with Ankherseram lol. Anyway! Sure, you can make your own Black Art. You just gotta tell me what it does, and any possible weaknesses it has. Basically, if you're wondering, I manage Lost Magic/Ancient Spells, Slayer Magic, and Black Arts, basically magic in general, though you only need my permission for those three; I also do races. Ashy does canon-to-fanon characters. Zico is the rules guy. Aha...does something, possibly to do with article moderation. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:47, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, yeah, they would be- though, if you're thinking what I'm thinking, they could be a subspecies since 'Inugami' implies some different abilities than what normal demons have. Unless you meant that already. But, it's up to you if they're a subspecies or not. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:13, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, it's up to you whether you restrain them or not, it's your article after all. I mean, the Black Art that's a major problem is banned more or less, though it really depends on what else they're using. But if you want to restrict it, I recommend anything between two-four Inugami. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:06, December 13, 2015 (UTC) It's not the matter of his character that's coming under question, but his moves during the RP — which has gotten multiple complaints from the other RPers. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 12:34, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Berserk, calm down for a second. Mangetsu certainly handled his message to Chix the wrong way, opening it by "spluttering into laughter", but we still try to avoid insulting people here. Calling him an "asshole" and a "cunt" is far from the best way to get your message across. Again, yes, Mangetsu handled it improperly but you lashing out certainly won't help anyone now, will it?—Mina Țepeș 04:42, December 24, 2015 (UTC) True^ Berserkchart486 (talk) 04:49, December 24, 2015 (UTC) : I do appreciate you standing up for someone; next time, just try to be a little mellower about it? Thanks, and Merry Christmas to you.—Mina Țepeș 04:50, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:The Incident It's fine; nothing wrong with standing up for someone, just how you handled it was like "...oh dammit, it's about to be Christmas!" and all of that. And yeah, I noticed you edited your own talk page, but I didn't know if you were one of those people who just does that (I've met a few), so I was gonna leave it.—Mina Țepeș 04:55, December 24, 2015 (UTC) LOL thanks, Berserk, and Merry Christmas to you too. Have a good one!—Mina Țepeș 05:02, December 24, 2015 (UTC)